Floorless Dancing
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Tea x Seto one-shot


" Floorless Dancing"

--

Alone, Téa stood in the middle of the vast floor in the private dance studio Seto had built onto his mansion just for her.

There were nothing but mirrors, open space, and her.

Nothing but her. That's all she needed.

She needed her space. She needed her time.

Seto was downstairs. He was home. But she didn't care.

She loved Seto. She always had. But now was to become her only focus.

Dutifully, she closed her eyes and shut out everything else around her, becoming alone.

Focusing only on her breathing and the beatings of her heart, did she move.

She elegantly lifted her legs one by one, and raised her arms; gradually indulging herself in the ancient depths of life's sacred rhythms.

Its method was similar to the building of one's Chi. At least that's how Seto would label it.

'Stop it.' she silently scolded herself. 'Stop thinking about him. You have to focus.'

Focus.

The very word, its very needed existence, was a luxury

A luxury she couldn't afford to waste.

But her divided attention wavered. Crumbled.

As did her concentration. Losing it, and her balance, resulted in her tumbling to the floor in a dispirited heap. Her empty efforts clattered onto the glossed floor around her. Her self-esteem temporarily scarred.

But she couldn't give up now.

She refused.

Down in the kitchen, Seto heard the sound, and stopped what he was doing, and lightly made his way up the steps. Glancing into his bedroom, he saw Téa's street clothes laid out on the bed. Stepping inside, he proceeded to fold them, and place them in a drawer.

Then, he went down the hall to the dance studio, in search of her; keen to the weighty air of her frustration and self-scolding.

He stood in the doorway, watching her form flail, and fling about as she moved, immediately drawn to her fluidity and tenacity.

How free she looked, not having a care in the world. But Seto knew better. He was fully aware this very room was the place where she released all her tension and frustrations.

Afterwards, she would just go home as always.

But tonight, he didn't want to be left alone.

He continued to watch her while she tried her best to express herself without showing her true face.

She hid her emotions behind a thick mask of straight-faced contemplation.

Pain. Seto could decipher it easily.

And Tèa knew. Yet she ignored it and him.

She was lying to herself. She was proving to herself that she was wrong.

All the mirrors saw her--all those copies, those multiples of her. They mocked her form and portrayed to her that she was lying to herself, and they would aid in beating her down.

But Seto wouldn't let that happen.

Without being heard, he stepped over to her. He silently slid the thin sports jacket he wore off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor behind him.

He didn't really wear that white overcoat anymore--at least not when he was home. In public it was like a necessity as to mark his territory with when seen with it.

But now that he was with her, alone with her, he wanted nothing to stand between them.

Nothing.

His eyes never left her form, as he neared closer to her.

He waited until she lifted her arms above her head, and spun in a light tight circle, expelling elegance and poise.

The moment she dropped her arms, was the precise moment Seto's arms encircled themselves around her waist.

She gasped at his sudden intrusion and her azure eyes shot open.

In the many displays of reality before her, did she see herself and Seto. Multiple replicas of her surprised form enveloped by his protective one.

This time, the mirrors did not lie.

More so, she accepted what they showed as truth instead of altering it when she was alone.

A reflection never lied. And Seto reflected a part of her, as she did with him. They reflected the others' opposites.

And she missed him. She really did. She was glad that he was here with her, but, she needed some time alone.

But it had been so long; the feel of his hands on her body, his scent, his lips....

Suddenly all her surroundings were lost as her mind flooded with warming memories of him.

Seto gazed down at her as her light lids crumbled to a close and a depiction of pure solace and serenity played about her composed features.

Carefully, he pulled her closer to him and satisfied himself with lacing soft kisses around her neck.

Once she gave him a pleasing response, he began to nibble on her---right on that tricky spot between her ear and the left side of her neck.

That was the spot that drove her wild. She felt light-headed, as her legs started to turn into gelatin, but the hold of Seto's arms around her waist assured her that he had a hold on her---and he was not---letting go.

Seto's lips continued their delicate but possessive claiming, and Téa didn't do a thing to stop him. She turned her face away from the mirrors and closed her eyes, allowing him to have his way.

He chuckled as he removed himself from her neck, and looked at her.

She didn't realize it, but she was playing with him; daring him to go as far with her as he could.

Gently, he trailed a finger along her jawline, sending shivers down her spine, and turned her chin to face him.

His eyes narrowed at the crystal blue yearning that glistened blissfully within hers.

That was when he realized that he needed her, and that she needed him too.

Eagerly, he led himself straight to her lips, and there he kissed her, sweetly.

There, they stood, as two completely different people locked in an embrace.

Two opposites, attracted by love.

It was funny where this was going.

But Seto didn't relent, and he knew she didn't want him too, either.

It had been so long--too long since they had shared a decent moment like this.

Ever since the break-up last semester, they had loosened up, and tried to date with other people. Mainly she did, and took an interest in Yugi. Seto chose not to pursue anyone, and kept his studious blue eyes on her.

And yet, in the end, all they wanted----all they needed, were each other.

Deeply, Seto indulged himself in savoring the delectable flavor of her lips. Their silky mahogany locks nestled and entwined amongst the other's in wild seprates as Seto deepened their kiss and enveloped her tongue with his.

His body ached as well as his heart for the returning smells and tastes of the girl he loved and missed so much.

He could hardly control his earnest as he hungrily devoured her love one ambrosial sip at a time.

Téa was losing to him, and she knew it. She had wanted to be alone, but with him here...she couldn't go home, now. Could she?

As if he knew her thoughts, Seto slowly broke the kiss, tauntingly releasing the lips that he had ached for. It felt almost like ages since he last tasted them, devoured their flavor.

Playfully, he laid his head against hers, nuzzling in her hair.

In a seductive breath, he whispered calmly in her ear: "Will you stay with me, tonight?"

Téa stopped breathing at this moment.

It was a question, yet it came out as more of a statement than a request.

Seto needed her tonight, and she....well.....

She wanted to be with him too. But, she hoped that Seto didn't mean that he wanted her to sleep with him tonight.

They had been over that discussion many moons ago. If she did end up staying with him, like she rarely used to during the third semester of high school, then they'd probably just lay in his bed and talk until one of them fell asleep.

But things were different now, and Tea had to admit, she was unsure of what would happen this time.

But mentally, she accepted. And just as she was going to reply, Seto had already lifted her up off her feet, and held her in his arms.

Such a simple gesture would seem casual. But not to Tèa.

Tèa, on the other hand, was shocked by this.

Seto had never held her in his arms before. Only over his shoulder.

She remembered once when he told her that carrying someone in one's arms meant, to him, that it was like a husband carrying his wife over the threshold to their new home. In his own words, of course.

He had also mentioned that he wanted to be absolutely sure of his emotions and feelings before he did that with any girl----especially with her.

And now, he had done it without much of a second thought.

Or so she believed.

The bewildered brunette wanted to say more, but was shushed with a finger atop her lips.

With comfort bundled in his arms, and a purpose on his mind, Seto carried Tèa out of the studio. Discreetly, he led them to his bedroom.

As soon as he sat her down on the bed, her arms went instinctively around his neck, and she pulled him in for an eager and inviting kiss.

Their silhouettes danced playfully against the lighting from the moon as Tèa had Seto directly under her control.

Breaking their kiss, only for a moment, she inched more of her body on the bed, and eagerly brought him down with her.

--

End

--


End file.
